Resident Evil-Three Minutes After
by Tyler Bedard
Summary: This is the story, of Three minutes after the mansion blows up, and the town is infected, it is the story of survivors trying to make it out of the town-FINSIHED...Now you can read this all, and then please review it. Constructive Critism is welcome
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL-3 Minutes Later  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________Premise-This is the story of how Raccoon city was destroyed and lots of people died. it has some variations on the story too. This is like the beggiining to the end, and also the fact that the goverment is trying to keep anyone from getting out alive.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Woah, what was that!" Said Jake Krims, as the ground shook in The Raccoon City police department. "Jake holy shit dude, the Ashfield Manor just exploded" said Lauren Friglieys, one of Jakes Fellow Police officers in the Raccoon City District, Both of them had a commononity because they both transfered here at the same time, and also they are both 25 years of age, and are considered two of the best up and coming police officers. "Oh shit, damn this is gunna be big, Get in the car lets go." Both of them booked it to the back of the police station where their was a Huge parking lot for the Departments Squad cars, but when they got their they Stopped in horror, The Explosion was much worse then they expected Half the forest was on fire, and their was a blue smoke rising from it. "oh shit, what the hell was in that mansion, that looks like a chemical fire" Said Jake. "oh god, I dont think its such a smart idea anymore to go up there, We need to get the hell out of here Jake!" Both of them jumped into the squad car, Jake turned the ignition and sped out of the Parking lot. "oh my god, what the hell is goin on, Lauren were not gunna be able to get out, this is pandomonium there are people running everywhere!" "i know.....Shi..." Lauren tried to finish her words, but she was cut-off by a Huge Explosion, as the Ground shook, and The buildings around them began to fall down. "Holy shit Jake!!! whats going on here!! FUCK!" Lauren grabbed hold of Jake as everything in the squad car went black.  
  
_________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
They didnt hear anymore voices there was no one speaking or moving. "Lauren lets just stay here, their had to be some survivors, theyll come and get us, plus im not sure if its safe to go out there right now" said Jake. "JAKE! I have claustrophobia i dont think i can stay in here anylonger! ill go insane." said Lauren. "HEY HEY!!!! IS THERE ANYONE OUT HERE," came a yelling voice from somewhere outside of the squad car. "HEY HEY!! HEYY!! WERE IN HERE" said Jake, and Lauren yelling as they both pounded on the car. "Where......Under The rubbel!! hold on ill get the others." said the voice, which Jake and Lauren determined to be an older man speaking. "Yay, Lauren were gunna be saved" said Jake in excitement. "Woohoo" said Lauren yelling at the top of her lungs. slowly the rubble ontop of them dissapeared, as they saw flashlights and complete darkness. "Oh my god Lauren, how long have we been down here" said Jake in shock. When all the rubble had been removed, Hands reached inside and pulled them out, and handed them both a flashlight. "Hey what the hell happened" said Lauren turning on the flashlight as she spoke, she noticed they were two in a group of about 5 other people. "I dont know, first there was an explosion at the Mansion, and it was huge, damn it shook the town for miles, and The fire was everywhere, then all of a sudden the ground just opened up, damn it looked as if the earth swallowed It whole, All of Mainstreet is gone!! It caved into the ground theirs a hole going down bout two hundred feet! and it shook the other building so bad, that they started to break and fall down, I was trapped under lots of dirt and dust luckily, i got out and helped these other people out of rubble, other then that all i see is dead bodies everywhere. Gawd this bad, this is really bad" said a Young Girl, who looked about 18 years old. "And By the way.....My names Anne" said the Girl. "Im Jake, and this is Lauren were cops. Gawd this is really bad, we really need to find a place to sleep tonight" Said Jake. "Hey im Kraven, and who do you think you are, We saved your ass and youre telling us what to do, I dont care if youre a police officer or not, This is a democracy and were taking a vote" said Kraven.  
  
"umm, Ok do whatever you want" said Jake. "Ok who wants to find shelter, raise your hands" Said Kraven, followed immediately by everyone raising their hands. "aww shit...lets go" said Kraven. All of them got on the sidewalk and started walking, as Chris observed all the destruction that had happened. "Hey we should really head to the police office theirs medical supplies there, but its the other way" Said Lauren. Everyone then turned around and started walking towards the police department with Lauren leading them, but Jake stayed back and was talking to one of the people. "hey my names Jim, so youre a cop right, whats it like" said Jim. "well i just transfered here, but ive done some pretty big drug busts, and ive solved some pretty big crimes, im actually one of the most notorius up and coming police officers" Said Jake. "oh yea man, I work at the Boys and Girls club, but I write poetry too, thats bout it, i just like to chill out" said Jim. "Well im happy youre volunteering your services for such a good deed" said Jake. "yea its kool" said Jim. "HOLY SHIT!" said one of the people at the front of the group. All of them Stopped in horror as they saw what she was screaming about 


	3. Chapter 3

Status Report  
  
Janice-Alive  
  
Anne-Alive  
  
Jake-Alive  
  
Lauren-Alive  
  
Jim-Alive  
  
Kraven-Alive  
  
Lucy-Alive  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the ground infront of the group, was a Monster it was about six feet long, and crawled on the  
  
ground, It also had a tounge lashing everywhere the tounge had to be around 6 feet long. Its tounge lashed  
  
at The woman screaming, in a moment it had knocked her to the ground and took a vicious plunge into her  
  
neck. Blood spurted everywhere as they all screamed. Jake pulled out his gun and Shot the creature over  
  
as more green blood spurted from the hole he was putting into its head. Finnally he ran out of bullets and fell  
  
to the ground exhausted, Green blood covering his face. Noone spoke for a while, finally Anne spoke up.  
  
"That was lucy, holy shit it fucking killed lucy shit shit shit!!! fuck" Said Anne, Anne suddenly started running  
  
. "No Anne...STOP!! Dont run we need to stay together" yelled Lauren, but it was too late Anne, had turned  
  
The corner Screaming. The survivors who were now down to five rushed after lauren, when they turned the corner,  
  
group let out another horrifying scream, on the ground was Anne being attacked, by what looked like.....Humans  
  
....but they were Eating her leg, as she screamed! Lauren ran over and procceeded to shoot the two beings three times,  
  
but instead of dying they both turned around and slowly made their way towards lauren, as Anne Screamed in pain.  
  
Lauren Slowly backed up, pumping shots into their decayed bodies. Jake and Kraven went over to Anne and picked her up  
  
on their shoulders. "Run Lauren Just run, run to the Police Department" said Jake. The six Survivors Turned around and booked it for  
  
the police Department. They Closed the Door Behind them as they entered the front of the police department, Anne was screaming in pain  
  
as Kraven and Jake Set her down on the ground. "Hey, Im Janice, Im a Nurse i should be able to help" said Janice. "Ok But just  
  
Shut her up for gods sake" Said Jake. As Janice Started to put gauze on Annes wound, the other Survivors made their way  
  
to the Middle of the police Station. "Oh god, this really sucks!, WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS OUT THERE!" Said Jim. "oh god, I  
  
dont know, those looked like something from Night of the living dead damnit!" said Lauren. "Were gunna need more  
  
bullets Lauren, Im out, and you only have a few more bullets left in that one, lets go look" Jake. "hey, Leave a gun here  
  
for us! dont leave us weaponless" said Jim. "ok here take mine, well fine bullets soon enough, maybe even some better  
  
weapons, theirs a weapon room right upstairs, maybe you and Kraven should go and help Janice with Anne, hey...Wheres Kraven" said Lauren. "Yeah where the fucks Kraven" Said Jake.  
  
____________________________________________________ 


	4. Chapter 4

Survivors Status  
  
Janice-Alive  
  
Anne-Injured  
  
Jake-Alive  
  
Lauren-Alive  
  
Jim-Alive  
  
Kraven-Missing  
  
Lucy-DEAD  
  
__________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kraven!!, Kraven where are you" Yelled Jim at the top of his lungs. "oh shit, damnit Jake, we need to go look for him, Jim  
  
go help Janice with Anne" Said Lauren. "Well ok, you guys go have the adventures while i stay here....ya ok" said Jim sadly.  
  
"Keep on yelling for Kraven, well go get weapons and look for him" said Jake. Jake and Lauren turned and left through the Side doors, dissapearing from  
  
Jims view. Slowly Kraven appeared from the Shadows walking towards Jim. "Are they gone" said Kraven. "Yea their gone, and everything is working  
  
perfectly" said Jim. "good, Good, Time for Step 2" Said Kraven  
  
  
  
"Oh god Jake, this is bad, this is very bad, what is goin on here" said Lauren. "Dont worry Lauren, Were both gunna make it out alive  
  
and if the people here would take this seriously, then maybe well all make it out alive" Jake. "Well News of this is gunna travel fast  
  
the Army will probably be here by morning to save us. But what if whats happening here, is happening in other Citys" said Lauren  
  
"I dont know Lauren, I honestly dont know" Said Jake. Slowly they made their way to the RPD Weapons room, and opened the door.  
  
Inside all the weapons were intact, they slowly began to Refill their vests with Beretta Magazines, and Jake selected a nice  
  
new Shotgun off the wall. ".....uh Jake.....Whats that" said Lauren pointing to a Puddle of blood on the ground, that was being  
  
dripped on by more blood. Both of them slowly Turned their Heads upwards. What they saw on the roof horrified them, It was  
  
five foot long Spider. The spiders eight eyes looked at them, then Lunged at them from the roof. Both of them screamed and  
  
Jumped to the side. The spider then shot a load of string at Lauren wrapping her arms, and body tightly in Spidersilk.  
  
She fell to the floor, as the Spider retracted its silk slowly pulling her towards its Dripping fangs. "NOO!" yelled Jake. Jake lunged towards the spider  
  
Stabbing it with the Six inch hunting knife, he had pulled off the wall. The Spider Did a Flip, and went on its belly encasing Jake in its Legs.  
  
It then proceeded to Bite Jake Injecting him with its Venom. Jake Howled in pain. The Door Busted open, as Three men Dresed in Some sort  
  
of Police Unforms, on the side their was a picture of an Umbrella,Barged into the room, they all Began Shooting the spider,  
  
The spider went limp as a green ooze, flowed from its wounds. Then the three Officers walked up to Jake, and Lauren, and Proceeded to  
  
shoot them Three times in the chest. 


	5. Chapter 5

SURVIVORS  
  
Janice-Alive  
  
Anne-Injured  
  
Jake-Unknown  
  
Lauren-Unknown  
  
Kraven-Alive  
  
Jim-Alive  
  
Lucy-DEAD  
  
___________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Two minutes after Jake had the wonderfull expeirance of being shot, he heard Someone scream and Two Shots come from  
  
down stairs. He slowly Rose to his feet, and looked at the Mark the Bullet had put in his Kevlar Vest, Lauren stood up, and they both hugged  
  
as they cried. But then Jake Collapsed in pain. "Jake, Whats wrong!, JAKE!" Said Lauren, Getting down on her knees.  
  
"The Spider, It bit me, Must have had Venom, we need to find some AntiVenom" said Jake gasping for breath, after every word.  
  
"ok, Hold on" Said Lauren, as she started collecting her weapons. She hoisted Jake on her shoulder as they made their way  
  
down the stairs into the main lobby, Noone was there, so they went to the medical room, where Anne, and Janice were.  
  
She went in their and Screamed in shock. Janice was on the ground with a gaping hole in her head, Brain and gray Matter, spreated  
  
on the walls. On the Table was Anne Passed out. Lauren walked over to her, and checked her pulse.......she was dead. "Oh shit  
  
oh shit, this is not good at all" said Lauren, as she sat down Jake in the chair on the other side of the room. Then she started to  
  
scan the shelf for Spider AntiVenom. "Jake, I found it Jake. comeon I need to inject it into you" said Lauren.  
  
Lauren turned around, and noticed that Anne was not on the Medical table. "Jake wheres Anne" Lauren said Nervously, but  
  
Jake gave no response because he had blacked out seconds earlier, out of No where, Anne pounced on her from behind  
  
knocking her to the floor. Lauren screamed in horror, as Laurens Gaping mouth Went for her neck, luckily though Lauren was able  
  
to throw her off of her. She then got ontop of Anne, and Procceeded to Blow off her head with one shot from the Shotgun she was  
  
carrying. Lauren sighed in releif as she stood up. "oh God Jake" lauren said, Noticing that Jake was slumped passed out. She immediateley  
  
loaded the Antivenom into the Needle, and injected it to His Arm. "well this will take a few minutes to take effect, holy shit  
  
do i smell smoke" Said Lauren, Getting up and opening the Medical door, to find herself confronted with a wall of flames. She Screamed in horror  
  
as she backed away into the wall, she then Hoisted Jake on her shoulders, and made a running leap and jumped right through  
  
the flames.  
  
  
  
"So theyre all dead right" said Jim to Umbrella Army leader Bill Smith. "Well The reports from the three officers we sent in  
  
is that theyre dead, but as a safety precation were torching the place" said Bill. "Bill, Those two arent just regular people you  
  
can despose of easily, their cops and some of the best" said Kraven. "Well ok, were sending in a Hunter as a last precation, but thats all,  
  
if theyre not dead, then their really lucky, and theyll be dead before they can even get three miles from this building this place  
  
is a warzone, luckily we have all the repellants handy to keep these bastards away from us, and plus this City is going to be destroyed, in approximately  
  
4 hours" said Bill, Turning to one of the many Umbrella agents that were on hand, instructing him to send a Hunter in.  
  
"ya that should be enough, so when do we get our bonuses" said Jim. "Never" said Bill. "What the hell, we want our pay, and  
  
we want us now" said Kraven. "do you even know who youre dealing with, We are The Umbrella Corporation, and we dont play nice" said Bill  
  
as he shot both Kraven, and Jim in the head, as they slumped and fell to the ground. "Dumbasses" said Bill.  
  
  
  
As Lauren was helping Jim up the Stairs, she screamed in horror as the front door of the RPD exploded open, and A creature  
  
that seemed straight out of the blue laggoon, Jumped in letting out a horrible shriek, It looked Lauren straight in the eyes. and Jumped Right infront of  
  
her. "AHHH!!" said Lauren Shooting it with the shotgun, which reppelled it down the Stairs, but it got back up and looked at  
  
them both and let out another horrible shriek, with that Lauren turned and ran and Ran straight for the window, Jumping out of it as Glass Shattered  
  
everywhere. She landed on the ground with a Hard thud, She looked up to see the Hunter Jump out shrieking landing right  
  
infront of her. It let out a horrible shriek as its left Claw ripped right into her back. She screamed in pain as everything  
  
went black. 


	6. Chapter 6

Status Report  
  
Janice-DEAD  
  
Anne-DEAD  
  
Jake-Injured  
  
Lauren-Injured  
  
Kraven-DEAD  
  
Jim-DEAD  
  
Lucy-DEAD  
  
Bill-Alive  
  
_________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Lauren awoke she was in a small Building about the size of a large closet. Sitting next to her Drinking Coffee was Jake.  
  
Across from her was a Gruff Man of about 46 she assumed, he had a Crossbow in hand. on the walls were guns everywhere.  
  
"Ahh youre awake, you were almost dead, luckily I came along and saved you, it seems your friends ok, but you gave him  
  
the wrong AntiVenom for his bite, which ill explain to you...oh ya By the way. My names David" said The Gruff man.  
  
"oh K, well im still shaky so explain" said lauren noticing her Back was all taped up. and their was a blood stain on it. "ok, Well here it goes,  
  
you see five months ago i was contacted by an organization called the Umbrella Corporation. They hired me but said, it  
  
was TOP SECRET, and that if i told anyone where I was going then I would be Killed. Thats how secret it was, and that i would  
  
have to come up with a cover story, so I thought about it, and the pay was enourmous, and we got breaks every three months, to go into  
  
town, and make contact with family. I told my family that I was going to go and work for a company that forced me to live  
  
their but told them id see them every three months for a month, I know it doesnt seem like alot, but i got to call my relatives  
  
every week, so it wasnt a big deal, also I was being paid an enormous ammount of money. But once i got their i fully realized  
  
what i had gotten myself into, you see Umbrella was developing a T-Virus, and were planning on using it in the military.  
  
You see when a person who was dead is infected then they come back to life, with only the basic wants and needs....  
  
and that Was to eat. It had a strong desire for human Brains. It also had many other expeiraments goin on, It had tested on  
  
Dogs, Spiders, Alligators, Anything you can imagine. Their was also Virus like the G-Virus which is basically a Souped  
  
up version of Those Zombies. It is basically unstopable. It is called the Nemesis. It has unbeleivable strength, and is very hard  
  
to kill" said David. "hold on a minute, So basically youre saying you work for the enemy" Said Lauren. "No, I was but I  
  
was on my Break when this happened, and ive been wanting to get out of the job, but it is very hard to get out of the job.  
  
If you leave they monitor you daily, and if they think youre even saying anything.....You will be killed. But now im ready  
  
to get revenge against these bastards, what they did is wrong, and Im gunna make sure they cant cover it up" said David.  
  
"Well....This is very hard to take in,,,,,I only have one question.....How in the hell do you kill these fuckers" said Lauren. "Easy  
  
a Direct shot to the brain will kill them immediately" Said David. "Thank god, me and Lauren have been trying to Figure  
  
that one out since we first saw them" said Jake. "Wait hold on, so what was Jake infected with from that Spider" said Lauren.  
  
"He was infected with the Tvirus. If one of those Fuckers Scratch you, or just get their bodily fluids in your blood. Youl turn into  
  
one of them within hours, luckily when I left i took some AntiVirus, because We are always required to carry it, incase of  
  
and outbreak" said David. "Oh thanks alot. If you hadnt come I would have been killed, let alone become on of them....uh it makes me shudder  
  
to think about it" Said Lauren. "So where the hell are we anyways" said Jake. "Were in the Local gun Shop, but pretty soon  
  
were going to have to leave, because theyre gunna blow this city up atleast within the next three hours" said David  
  
  
  
"Ok, Men Carry out, If anyone tries to get out the borders, Kill them, and stop them, noone will get out of this city alive,  
  
remember their is still 2 hours 54 minutes left before this place is blown to Bits" said Bill. "Yes Sir" said the men all  
  
wearing the standard issue Umbrella Corporation Uniform. They all marched out with their huge rifles, as they took their  
  
positions around the city. "Sir we have confirmation that The two Called Jake and Lauren, have made it out of the building  
  
we found the Dead Hunter in the back alley" said Timothy Kallahan, the Young 25 year old, who was incharge of all  
  
Umbrella Military Intelligence. "What! How did they escape the Hunter....DAmnit this could ruin everything. Send some  
  
Men on their Trail damnit, and kill anyone who let this happen!" said Bill. "um one more thing sir. It seems their is one Umbrella  
  
Hive member, who was on Break, Who is not accounted for, and since he had the antivirus, we can safely  
  
assume he is alive, yet he has not sent confirmation to us" said Tim. "Damnit TImothy, This is really getting out of hand!  
  
Damnit, Lets hope he hasnt turned coats, and he better be found. Send another team to search for him" Said Bill  
  
"Yes sir" said Tim, as He saluted his superior  
  
  
  
"ok, look at this map, were going on the Underground Raccoon city Train, it leads straight out of this city, but we must  
  
move quick, cuz if they get their before us, were screwed, and if they see us leave on it, then were also screwed. But  
  
if we make it there right on perfect time, then well be homefree, and theyve also are looking for us, which also stresses  
  
the urgency to leave right now" said David. "Ok, We need to bring lots of weapons incased they see us right" said Jake  
  
"Yes, Heres some Grenades, theyre gunna help us alot, Lets go!" said David, At that point All three of them left the Gun Shop.  
  
And Headed to the nearest manhole, and crawled down into the stinky Sewage infested Sewer. In pitch Darkness, they  
  
Turned on their Flashlights and Began to walk on the Edge of the Big sewer pipe. 


	7. Chapter 7

Status Report  
  
Janice-DEAD  
  
Anne-DEAD  
  
Jake-Alive  
  
Lauren-Alive  
  
Kraven-DEAD  
  
Jim-DEAD  
  
Lucy-DEAD  
  
Bill-Alive  
  
Timothy-Alive  
  
David-Alive  
  
________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Sir, it seems they were here just a few minutes ago" said the young Umbrella Soldier, as he kicked the Coffee Cups on the ground.  
  
"Well it seems That little Bitch David was here too. Three coffee cups, Its pure Math. Davids with them, and hes turncoated" said Tim.  
  
"Well sir, they Must have gone somewhere, And not too far, since these coffee cups are still warm" said the Young Soldier.  
  
"Wait aminute, Isnt the underground train here, They must be heading for it, it leads straight out of raccoon city, how could we  
  
be so stupid!!! We must stop them, Send the troops down into the sewer, Im going also" said Timothy. "Yes Sir!" said the  
  
Young Soldier.  
  
  
  
"Lauren,,,,,David what is that" said Jake as he heard a slow Heavy and loud breathing, echoing down the pipe. "Shit, I hear it too  
  
it cant be.....damnit! pleaze tell me its not!" Said David. "What is it" said Lauren....At that moment A Thirty Foot long Alligator came Storming  
  
down the pipe towards them. "GET UP!!, GET UP ON THE PIPES, its our only hope" said David, Screaming at the top of his lungs, as  
  
he climbed up the ladder and got on the pipes way above the Alligators Wide open jaws snapping at them. Lauren narrowly  
  
escaped being swallowed whole by the alligator. "HOLY SHIT!!! HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" said Lauren  
  
Screaming. "I told you they also expeiramented on Aligators. "Shit!! those fucking crazy bastards, what were they thinking, how  
  
did they control it" said Jake. "how do you think, its down here free isnt it" said David. at that moment they saw flashlights  
  
coming down the pipe and the voices, that David recognized well. It was the Umbrella Corp, most likely looking for them.  
  
"Shit, be quiet. its umbrella" said David...."wait a minute, theyre gunna meet up with that fucking alligator, theyre gunna  
  
get killed" said Lauren. "Do we really give a fuck if they get killed Lauren....No i didnt think so" Jake said Sarcastically.  
  
The Troops with all their guns Walked down the pipe, coming closer and closer to the alligator, as it laid very quiet, waiting  
  
to pounce. "Sir!! Sir!!! What is that!! what is that Huge Thing!!!" said one of the Soldiers. "Shit!Shit!, Its the Alligator....RUN!" Said Tim.  
  
at his order all the troops yelled, as they ran the opposite way down the hall, but The alligator was ready, and Ran forward  
  
with a roar, as it snapped up the troops with its Jaws, Crushing them in its teeth, as blood was sprayed everywhere.  
  
David Watched as The alligator Picked up a Screaming, Crying Timothy Kalahan in its mouth, and in one gulp it swallowed it  
  
down into its hunormous stomach. "Ive always hated that Bastard" said David, as they all turned around disgusted  
  
and began crawling down the pipes. Eventually they came to the Train, on the Side it said Raccoon City Underground Train.  
  
Lauren Opened up the Sliding doors of the Train, When she did dozens of Zombies started pouring out, she screamed in horror,  
  
as they all Backedup against the wall. "Holy shit, I forgot these things always have tons of people on them!" said Jake.  
  
"Shit shit Shit,,,,Use a Grenade" said David. Lauren unclipped a grenade from her Vest, and Bit out the key, and hucked it  
  
into the Crowd of zombies piling out of the train. The explosion Threw them to their feet, when they got up, the Train was  
  
on fire, and now their was just a bunch of Flaming Zombies everywhere. "Oh shit, why didnt that kill them! damnit!" said David.  
  
"Maybe it didnt effect their Brain" said Jake. "Oh shit, were screwed, what are we going to do!!, Damnit im doing all  
  
i can right now, we need some fucking help! damnit!" said David, as he Took out his Machine Gun, and Started firing  
  
thousands of rounds into the oncoming mob of zombies, Seeing this David, and Lauren did the same. They made their Way  
  
forward as more and more Zombies fell to the ground, they slowly pushed them back. finnally somehow, they had killed all of the zombies,  
  
Which was a surprise cuz their was atleast a hundred of em. "Well damn that worked well" said David. "one problem  
  
the Train is still on fire" said Jake. "yea what are we going to do about this" said Lauren. "Well we need to unhook the ones that  
  
are on fire. Im going to go to the front of the Train and Start it, you guys need to go to the Cabin that isnt on fire, and need to  
  
unhook it from the ones on fire" said David. "Ok, but hurry David, just start it when you get up there" said Lauren. Then they  
  
all Jumped into the flaming cabin, it was smoky, but they slowly made their way to a safer cabin, which was only two up.  
  
"ok Guys, Hurry. Once I get up there im starting the train" said David. "Ok! just go" said Lauren, as Jake and her began to Unscrew the huge lugnut that was keeping them hooked to the flaming cabin.  
  
  
  
David Slowly made his way through the cabins, shooting a stray Zombie here, and there that they hadnt been able to kill. He still had a long way infront of him, because this was a very big train, but suddenly he hear voices coming towards them. He Quickly Ducked behind one of the Seats, and waited as they came towards him. He recognized it easily, It was Bill Smith. "Ok, When you find these bastards kill them, We have comfirmation that the First party sent down here has been killed" Said Bill, as he let the Soldiers go infront of him, and into the next cabin. Now it was only him, and Bill alone in the cabin. David slowly rose pointing the Machine gun directly at Bills Head. "Dont Move" said David. "Why hello David, weve been wondering where youve been, now now David why the Gun, do you really need to kill me" said Bill. "No, you see I have a better idea. Im going to Take you with me, and were going to the authorities and get this all taken Care of" said David. "do you really think we dont have important people paid off, you have no evidence against me" said Bill. "Do you think i really care, I have bigger guns that them, thats just enough evidence to convict you and send you to jail for life" said David.  
  
  
  
"Sweet its done" said Jake, as he finnaly unscrewed the cabin from the Flaming Cabin. "Finnally, now lets get to the front with David" said Lauren standing up. Suddenly a loud bang sounded on the top of the train, followed by a series of scrapes and hissing. "Fuck, What is that" said Jake. "I dont kno....." Said Lauren, but she was cut off cuz the thing ontop of the roof Ripped into it with its Claw. "Holy shit, its one of those big tounge thingies" said Jake, as the Licker Jumped into the cabin lashing its Tounge wildly, Then another Licker pushed itself through the hole. "Holy shit theres 2 of them" said Lauren 


	8. Chapter 8

Status Report  
  
Janice-DEAD  
  
Anne-DEAD  
  
Jake-Alive  
  
Lauren-Alive  
  
Kraven-DEAD  
  
Jim-DEAD  
  
Lucy-DEAD  
  
Bill-Alive  
  
Timothy-DEAD  
  
David-Alive  
  
__________________________  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Lickers Jumped right over Jakes head as he ducked, and they both lunged for him. But instead of going for a second attack  
  
they stopped and stared, Jake and Lauren slowly turned around and came face to face with 5 Soldiers pointing guns at them.  
  
"hold on let us explain" said Jake. With that word the soldiers let forth with a flurry of bullets, as both Lauren and Jake jumped to  
  
the side. They then got up dodging bullets barely and started running up the train towards the front. As they looked back,  
  
the soldiers tried to focus on them, but the lickers got in their way and had one of them on the ground, Devouring is  
  
Flesh. And then their was a Deafining roar, that shook the Whole train. All Jake and Lauren saw was the Cabins exploding  
  
as the Soldiers dissapeared into a wall of flames, then the Explosion started to clear, and the Alligator, had Eaten the train  
  
and at a very fast rate was coming up right behind them as cabins exploded.  
  
  
  
David turned the ignition on the train, as he saw the fire, and the explosions coming from down the train, tied up next  
  
to him was Bill Smith. "Oh shit, shit GO!" said David, as the Explosions got nearer. then with a Jolt the Train Shot off at  
  
Blistering speed leaving the wreckage of the Alligator, and the parts of the train it ate behind it. He saw Jake and Lauren  
  
Running towards them screaming. "Yes you made it" said David as he Hugged Lauren. "How long until we get there"  
  
said Jake. "Only TenMinutes and were homefree" said David. "umm, Whos this David" said Lauren, Noticing Bill  
  
Tied up beside david. "This is Bill Smith, Leader of Umbrella Military, hahah! were taking umbrella down" said David Triumphantly.  
  
"Sweet" said Jake. "David, ive been thinking, How big is umbrella, and wont they come after us after we get out of here"  
  
said Lauren. "oh yes, theyll come after us, But I have a plan, you see I have connections with some Anti-Umbrella  
  
groups that are all former employees, and are hellbent against getting revenge against Umbrella Corporation, Theyre  
  
Located in Russia. So I guess you can say thats the first place were going to" said David. "wait so you want us to give up  
  
everything We have, our familys and everything to get revenge, no im staying out of this, im just going to forget this ever  
  
happened" said Jake. "Yea, you try to do that, and theyll find you within days and have you killed, plus probably all your  
  
family" said David. "David, do you realize youre trying to tell us to give up everything we have to go get revenge, against  
  
this corporation" said Lauren. "yes, If we dont more people will die, this has already gone far. 85,000 people died today,  
  
and if we dont do something more will die" said David. "Well let me think about it" said Jake, as Jake went back into one of  
  
the cabins to be alone. "Well, only ten more minutes, and this all starts over again ten fold" said David.  
  
  
  
Ten Minutes later, the train came to a slow stop. The sliding doors opened, and David, stepped out draggin Bill with him,  
  
then Jake and Lauren stepped out with their Guns Drawn. They slowly made their way up the Subway steps, as they stepped  
  
out into the Cold Night air of Green City, which was 40 miles away from Raccoon City. They immediately noticed something  
  
was wrong. Their was absolute quietness. Theyre was not a sound anywhere. Their was no cars which was surprising since  
  
it was only eight Oclock. They heard Jets fly above them towards Raccoon city. "What the hell is up with this town, why  
  
isnt anyone around" said Lauren. "I dont know" said David. Then they Heard a Terrifying Shriek come from one  
  
of the buildings, as a Hunter jumped right for them, The Hunter landed infront of them, and Let out a horrifying shriek  
  
as it Knocked David to the ground, and Bit right into his neck, their was a loud crunch as blood spattered onto Jake,  
  
and Lauren...................................................................... ....  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The End  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Resident Evil-Green City Cronolouges  
  
The highly anticipated sequel to Resident Evil-Three Minutes Later. In this Jake, and Lauren must try to escape from  
  
Green City, Which they learn has also been infected with the T-Virus. They do not know how widespread the Infection  
  
was. But they need to fight for their lives to get out. Cuz unlike Raccoon City. All the Dead arent buried under concrete.  
  
NEW CHARACTERS appear, And also some Familiar faces from the game. 


End file.
